disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hayf/Tak smakuje życie...: Rozdział nr 2
ROZDZIAŁ II ' ''"Nowe znajomości" Rozdział ten jest ze specjalną dedykacją dla dwóch osóbek - '''Deno; za to wspaniałe, choć niedokończone z przykrych powodów, opowiadanie, które budziło we mnie wiele uczuć, ale również za to, że jest przebojową dziewczyną. I dla... dla Sówki, która zawsze potrafi rozśmieszyć mnie swoimi tekstami - nie tylko na czacie, ale i również w swoich FanFickach! Po ostatnich wydarzeniach, Arianne była nieco przybita. Starała się zatuszować ogromny ból i rozpacz po wyjeździe matki, jednak nic nie mogło zapełnić pustki. Ani zakupy, ani przyjemnie spędzany czas z przyjaciółką. Nawet nie miała pomysłu na porządny tekst do piosenki, była po prostu... bezużyteczna! Chcąc nie chcąc - musiała obsługiwać klientów, co przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem. Mimo wszystko uśmiechała się do nich, co prawda gest ten był silnie wymuszany, no ale... Stojąc tak za ladą, układała sporadycznie kostki do gry na gitarze. Nagle do sklepu wtargnęła jej dobra znajoma. - Hej, Ari - rzuciła od razu. - Zgadnij, kto właśnie rzucił pracę w lodziarni! - Ty? - odparła, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - A tak poza tym, to udało mi się odzyskać prawie wszystko, co było w zeszycie, po tym, jak ktoś go oblał kawą - tu posłała przyjaciółce srogie spojrzenie; mimo to - po chwili wybuchnęły obydwie krótkim śmiechem. - Widzę, że humor nieco ci się poprawił? - zapytała Anastazja. - No... niezbyt. Nadal czuję pustkę - westchnęła dziewczyna. - Coś mi się wydaje, że ten smutek nie przeminie tak szybko... A poza tym to... - nie skończyła; ktoś nagle jej przerwał. Za dziewczynami rozległ się głośny huk. Natychmiast spojrzały w tamtą stronę ze zdziwniem. Obok rozwalonych instrumentów i poprzewracanych pudeł stali dwaj chłopcy. Jeden z nich miał blond włosy, a drugi - kruczoczarne. Arianne uniosła nieco ręcę w przypływie złości. - Co... to... ma... być?! - wykrzyknęła, urywając zdanie co chwilę ze zdziwienia zmieszanego ze złością. - Emm... no my... przeprowadzamy eksperyment! - wykrzyknął blond i podrapał się po głowie, śmiejąc przy tym nerwowo. - Tak? A jeżeli mogę wiedzieć, to jaki? - spytała podejrzliwie pracownica sklepu. - Rozwaliliśmy instrument, żeby sprawdzić, jak szybko się odwrócisz! - wypalił nagle ten drugi, po czym został puknięty w bok przez kumpla. - Nie chcieliśmy. Po prostu... one tak nagle spadły! - dodał ponownie "pierwszy"; tak ich sobie ponumerowała. - Wybacz. A tak w ogóle, to jestem Jake - zaśmiał się cicho. - A to Nemo. - A ja jestem Arianne - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - To Anastazja - ruchem dłoni wskazała na przyjaciółkę stojącą obok. - Pracujesz tu? - zapytał niespodziewanie chłopak, który przedstawił się jako Jake. - Tak, to sklep mojego taty. Właściwie zatrudnił mnie tutaj dopiero wczoraj - odpowiedziała spokojnym tonem. W odpowiedzi kiwnął tylko głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Wciąż się uśmiechał, tylko czemu? Czyżby był aż tak pozytywnym człowiekiem, by non stop się uśmiechać? Cóż, zagadka nie do rozwiązania, przynajmniej dla Arianne. Westchnęła i podeszła do lady, na której leżał jej zeszyt. - A to co? - spytał Jake i podszedł do przedmiotu z planem otworzenia go. - Nie dotykaj zeszytu! - wykrzyknęła do niego natychmiast, na co ten zastygł w połowie czynności; ścięła go morderczym wzrokiem, który pojawiał się niezwykle rzadko, zazwyczaj, gdy ktoś właśnie próbował dotknąć jej pamiętnika. - Niby czemu? - patrzył na nią wielkimi oczami. - Dobra, dobra. Jak chcesz... - zaprzestał czekaniu na odpowiedź, gdyż przeraził go wzrok dziewczyny. - Ari nie lubi, gdy ktokolwiek dotyka tego zeszytu. Nawet ja nie mogę... - wywróciła oczami Anastazja. - Tam są wypisane moje... prywatne sprawy! - mruknęła. - Myślałam, że piosenki - rzuciła nagle Anastazja, na co Arianne zarumieniła się. - Piszesz piosenki? - zdumiał się Jake. - Tak, od dość młodego wieku interesuję się muzyką, ale nie występuję publicznie... - zakończyła odpowiedź cichym westchnięciem. - Wiesz, ja również interesuję się muzyką, ale pisanie piosenek idzie mi... niezbyt dobrze... - zachichotał. - Niezbyt dobrze? Stary, ty nie potrafisz tego robić wcale - skomentował Nemo, śmiejąc się. Ten w odpowiedzi odwrócił się powoli i popatrzył na niego błagalnym, a za razem poirytowanym, wzrokiem. - No więc, Arianne... - zawahał się młodzieniec. - Skoro potrafisz i lubisz pisać piosenki... ale ich nie śpiewasz... a ja lubię śpiewać, ale pisać nie potrafię to... może... zaczniemy współpracę? - słowa wypowiadał powoli, z niewielkim strachem, że otrzyma odmowną odpowiedź. - No... - namyśliła się przez kilka sekund. - Cóż, nie mam nic przeciwko - zaśmiała się. - Serio? - zapytał, niedowierzając. - Pewnie! - wykrzyknęła. - No to kiedy zaczyna współpracę, hę? - Nalepiej niedługo! To będzie świetny zespół...! Ty piszesz, ja śpiewam, Nemo i Anastazja... - popatrzył po nich. - Ja mogę zostać twoją mendażerką - zaproponowała Anastazja, uśmiechając się szeroko. - A ja mogę kręcić teledyski - rzucił Nemo, śmiejąc się. - Mi pasuje, no i mamy drużynę! - krzyknął Jake, po czym wszyscy przybili sobie piątkę. Resztę dnia spędzili na bliższym poznaniu się. Arianne i Jake znaleźli wiele wspólnych tematów, ale Nemo i Anastazja... wręcz przeciwnie. Jedno drugiemu nie chciało w niczym ustąpić, jednak widać było, że nieco się polubili... Czy przyjaźń między nimi rozkitnie niczym piękny kwiat? Czy Anastazja znów zmieni pracę? Czy kariera Jake'a będzie owocna? Jakie postacie pojawią się w następnym rozdziale?: Sabina, Frida, Darleen Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach